


Earth's Cringiest Heros

by Aspen_Squirrel_Leader



Series: Avengers Pointless Chats [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Group chat, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Randomness, Texting, endgame who is that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Squirrel_Leader/pseuds/Aspen_Squirrel_Leader
Summary: Earth's Cringiest Heros text each other and tease one another. No major romance, some LaNgUaGe! :) Overall, nothing much but hopefully a small story y'all can enjoy!
Series: Avengers Pointless Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850482
Kudos: 6





	Earth's Cringiest Heros

**Author's Note:**

> *NO SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME, INFINITY WAR, OR FAR FROM HOME!!!* This takes place after Homecoming, and Civil War was fixed at the airport. Rhodey is fine, and Tony understood where Bucky was at concerning his parents, and the accourds were fixed and signed.

*Spidey-Man created group chat: Earth's Cringiest Heroes*

*Spidey-Man added Queen Spider, Metal Arm, Capsicle, BirdDude, Falcon_Flier, Thunder, The Vision, Floaty Cape Wizard, Scarlet Witch, Rhodes, Anger_Bro, and ImIronMan to Earth's Cringiest Heroes*

Thunder: wjst id tjis tjimg wju aee tjw kwttwrs sp wrord

The Vision: I believe he is finding it hard to type on the phone keyboard with his big fingers, and is messing up his words.

ImIronMan: Yeah, no shit sherlock

BirdDude: language

Queen Spider: language

Metal Arm: Language.

Rhodes: language

Thunder: lsnhuahe

Metal Arm: *language

Floaty Cape Wizard: Can someone please help me change my name. Stark made it this way and now I can't change it back.

Spidey-Man: Okay! Done! :)

*Spidey-Man changed Floaty Cape Wizard to Mr. Wizard*

Mr. Wizard: Alright, I accept it. Better than before at least, but like I said before, I am not a wizard I am a Master of the Mystic Arts.

ImIronMan: so, in simpler terms, you are a wizard

Mr. Wizard: No.

ImIronMan: yes

Rhodes: yes

Spidey-Man: yes :)

Thunder: ues

Spider Queen: can someone please help Thor with his phone his spelling is killing me

Capsicle: Correction; "Can someone please help Thor with his phone? His spelling is killing me.

BirdDude: cap, no one cares. its texting for fucks sake, not a essay

Metal Arm: Yeah even I have adapted to modern times

Capsicle: You were complaining about how teenagers were too busy playing Fortnite to look up for one second to cross the street just yesterday.

Anger_Bro: Cap, I was there... you were honestly complaining a lot more about that than Bucky, he just mentioned it once.

Metal Arm: Ha! Take that Steve!

Capsicle: I hate you.

ImIronMan: hey what happned to mr. "hate is a strong word that only applies to evil groups like hydra and most people do not have the capacity to hold hate because it is a heavy thing that is hard to carry"?

Capsicle: Um, that wasn't me.

*ImIronMan sent 1.33 minute video clip of Capsicle and ImIronMan talking in the kitchen after ImIronMan said they hated Hydra*

Capsicle: Well, shit.

Metal Arm: Language

Spider Queen: language!

BirdDude: language

Spidey-Man: language!!! :)

ImIronMan: language

Capsicle: Is it too late to take it back?

Thunder: yws

The Vision: I belive that is a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was short. Please no hate or anything, if you do not like it, you can comment (please just encouraging stuff, not like "this is horrible and you should quit") and try to give me tips as this is my first work, and I am still a beginner at this kind of stuff. I am making more chapeters soon, so if you want to you can come back! (If I havent posted more by the time you read this or something!)


End file.
